


Just When I Thought I Got Over You

by Naik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naik/pseuds/Naik
Summary: "It's for the best Suga, I'm sorry" Daichi says.- 6 years later -"Was it?"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 23





	1. - PROLOGUE -

\- PROLOGUE -

Daichi and Suga agreed to meet up infront of the gym's door after graduation. Suga thought Daichi, forgot, agai-

"Hey..." A deep voice allowed itself to disturb Suga's silence.

"Oh! There you are Daichi, jeez I thought you forgot" Suga laughed, Daichi didn't, _weird_ , Suga thought. Or maybe he just wasn't at the mood.

-

Akward silence, it filled the atmosphere almost instantly.

-

"So umm-"

"Long". Daichi started, cutting Suga off.

Suga was confused, he tilted his head to say "what?" because he couldn't find his mouth to say it.

"Long distance won't work for us Suga, Im sorry, but it's for the best" and then Daichi walked away, trying to keep his tears.

Leaving Suga there, shocked, crying, confused, _regretful._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Yui's anniversary doesn't go as planned.

**II: Sawamura Daichi**

\- 5 years later - 

One things for sure, Daichi regrets everything he had done since graduation, a year before, for some reason, he said yes to Yui when she asked him out... _out of pity_. His friends always tells him its okay to say 'no' but if it's Daichi, it's Daichi. 

-

Daichi was late, he was _so so_ late. He swore an oath to himself that he will never be late in any anniversaries of anything. And this time, he was late. 

Daichi opens the door to the restaurant, and doesn't find Yui, for a second, Daichi thought that Yui was tired of waiting and _left_. But then she shows up, turns out that she was even more late. So technically, he didn't break his oath. Yui then takes a seat infront of Daichi. 

They takes their orders and wait for awhile, the conversation was just a little bit of "How was your day?"s and "Good, you?"s, the usual stuff. Neither of them said anything, _anything_ when they ate. They paid the waiter and left the restaurant to take a walk. Daichi really wanted to start a conversation because he thought everything about this was so dull, and he was right. Surprisingly, Yui is the one that breaks the slience. 

"So, Daichi? I've been thinking" Yui starts, she was nervous, _very_ nervous, why was she nervous? Daichi wouldn't know, so he just waited. 

"C-can we?" Yui continues. This time, Daichi tilted his head, confused. 

"Can we break up?" 

_They stop walking_

"Wait, no, actually, we _need_ to break up" Yui says, Daichi was shocked. He couldn't lose another one, even if he didn't love her as much as _him_. 

"Wait no, Y-Yui, I can change, g-give some time, plea-" 

"Daichi, no. We both know this is never gonna work" Yui, is irritated. But she refused to get angry, for Daichi. 

"Daichi, I know you don't love me like I do, so stop acting" Yui starts, shushing Daichi when his mouth opened so she could continue. 

"Sawamura Daichi, I want you to find someone you _will_ love, please? For me?" Daichi understood, well, he thinks he understands. He just nodded. 

"Okay, but please, give me a secon-" Yui then shushes Daichi, again. 

"Daichi, you know that you don't love me as much as you _loved_ him, I don't even know if loved is the correct word. Look Daichi, I know what heppened between you too, you always think about it. So please Daichi, get someone like him, that you'll love, or try to get him back, do it for me, Daichi. I want to see you happy" Yui starts tearing up, but she smiles, just to show how much he loves Daichi. 

Neither of them starts talking, but they both knew what they had to do. 

-

"Thank you, Yui. I needed it" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates, randomly


End file.
